


Reunion with a Mission

by MeggieJolly



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Not Even a Drabble, all companions together, it's basically a list of the characters, kind of a character study?, prompt, the champion has to save the world, they are the champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “If you lose, you’ll be killed, and if you win, you can never go home again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion with a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this prompt and started multiple fics (one for Linctavia (the 100) and one for Pinkaro (4gegenZ)) and then at some point I just wrote this. I didn't even want to upload it at first, but I figured why not. It's not really a story, more the beginning of one and mostly just lists the characters. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. If you have any idea what the threat could be, let me know, because I have no clue.

“If you lose, you’ll be killed, and if you win, you can never go home again.”  
Kantara waved that warning away. "That wouldn't be the first time for any of us."  
While the most powerful and influential people of their world reacted with surprise and disbelief, her companions only reacted with multiple variations of snorts and laughter. She looked at all of them, it had been a long time since she saw most of them. 

Bethany, her sister, who had barely survived the fifth blight with her and their mother, but could never go back to their home and then was forced into the circle.   
Meril, who left her clan to follow what she believed was right. Only to find out that it lead to the death of her mentor and forced her to kill her entire clan.   
Sebastian, who was the lonely survivor of a plot against his family and had to decide between his family legacy and his calling.  
Kantara hadn't seen him since he left enraged after she had spared Anders life.   
Tallis, the outsider in her own religion, betrayed by her mentor and forced to stay in the dark, lie and kill to save and stay true to her believes.   
She hadn't been in contact with Kantara or any of her friends since the events in Orlais.  
Anders, who left the grey wardens to follow his believes, even though it meant he had to do the unthinkable and kill innocent people as well as start a war.   
Another one of her friends she hadn't seen since the faithful day of the destruction of the church.   
Isabella, who risked her life, her position, her ship and her crew to save the lives of slaves. Who came back to Kantara and her friends even though it could have easily cost her her live.   
Fenris, who had lost all memories of his childhood and family because a magister made him his slave and plaything. Who believed in nothing more then that magic was dangerous, but stayed with her to protect the mages of Kirkwall.   
Varric, who never even knew the home of his ancestors because of the crimes of his father and spend big parts of his live in the shadow of his older brother while trying to clean up his messes.   
Avelin, who lost everything to the dark spawns as well, her home, her position and her husband. 

Kantara smiled as she looked over her friends and companions. Every single one of them had answered her call for help, no matter their history. This time the danger was bigger then all of their personal problems and believes. This time the stakes were much higher. It wasn't just the sake of Kirkwall or either one of them, this time the whole world was in danger. No matter the race, believe or anything else. If they lost, everything was lost, but if they won, they could never get back to their lives. Nobody knew what would happen to them, but that was certain. 

Kantara smiled at her friends. "You know me, my friends, you are all free to go, but it would be an honor and joy to go with all of you into this battle. Who is with me?"  
As she expected not one of her friends left, but they all cheered together and raised their weapons.   
"Can't let Bianca get rusty."  
"You are still a bad influence on me Hawke!"  
"You said it yourself, the most important thing is that we stay together."  
"It's the least I can do to make up for my mistakes."  
"May the Maker and Andraste help us."  
"Andruil, guide our hunt."  
"The Qun wants it."  
"I've already protected mages with you, why not this?"   
"I am not loosing another husband!"  
Kantara laughed at her friends answers and turned to the council.   
"The champion is ready to clean up another mess, what else are we here for?"   
The council nodded in awe and thanked them before sending them on their way to what may very well be their last ever fight.


End file.
